Three Christmases
by obsessive360
Summary: A look into three Christmases with the Avengers, the family that puts the "fun" in "Dysfunctional!" Last in the "Building of the Avengers 2.0" series.


A/N: I own nothing! R&R !

The first year they had a "family" Christmas was the year Steve and Caroline had met...

No one living in Avengers' Tower ever believed that they would all even think about trying to sit down to a pleasant Christmas dinner together, Loki included. None of them thought they would ever see Loki acting as good, not evil (aside from Thor, that is.), nor did they believe Steve would have found someone he cared about after waking up seventy years after he promised to go dancing with Peggy Carter. Yet, there they were, all dressed up on Christmas Eve, everyone who had been cooking something putting the finishing touches on his or her dish before they all had to go to the party deck for the Stark Industries Christmas party. (Phil had retreated to the living room as soon as he had finished the mashed potatoes.) As Pepper was forcing Tony to throw the party, Tony was forcing the team and their significant others to attend it.

The ladies left the kitchen, Caroline handing Emma over to Steve, so they could finish getting ready. As they disappeared into Jane and Thor's room, Steve turned to the guys.

"Emma and I will be right back. Her headband is in her room.", he said before they disappeared into the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later, just as Steve returned and sat down with Emma in his lap, the six women reentered the room, causing all six men's jaws to hit the floor. Reggie blushed, Natasha smiled, Darcy just walked over to her husband and son, Caroline giggled lightly, Jane followed Darcy's example and walked over to Thor, and Pepper smirked at Tony.

"Like what you see, Stark?", she asked, to which he just nodded.

Pepper was dressed in a fitted long-sleeve dark red dress, beige high heels, and had gold accessories. Tony's ego inflated as he saw his beloved Pepper dressed in his Iron Man color scheme.

Jane's dress was a simple red and black dress with black lace appliqués on the skirt and a jacket over the top. That did not cause Thor to find her any less beautiful though.

Steve smiled at Caroline, who looked beautiful, because he knew she felt rather embarrassed at having to borrow clothes from Pepper. She did not have any party appropriate dresses in the suitcase she had with her, so Pepper had graciously loaned her a royal blue dress that hit her at about the knee, a white blazer, and a pair of white high heels that had a slight sparkle to them.

Darcy's dress was a simple black dress with a v-neck and thick straps. Her red high heels set off the whole outfit rather nicely, or at least Phil thought so, because he could not keep his eyes off his wife.

Natasha's light laugh seemed to pull Clint back to reality, as that was when he moved towards her and took in her full appearance. She was in a black bandage-wrapped dress that had a sweetheart neckline and of-the-shoulder sleeves that were split in two, giving the dress the effect of having two sleeves on each side. In the sliver three-inch heels she wore, Natasha spun around once, and Clint's eyes surveyed every inch of her body, burning the image into his mind.

Reggie, blush ever present, sat down beside Bruce in her green wrap-dress, which was tied with a black belt, and placed her hand on his knee. Bruce took advantage of her hand's placement, slipping a silver bracelet around her wrist. It was a sliver chain with a silver plate about the width of her wrist, and the word "Radioactive" inscribed on it.

"I love it! It's our little inside joke, right?", Reggie said quietly.

"Yes, that it is. That it is.", Bruce told her, and he then leaned in towards her had captured her lips in a kiss.

Of course, this meant Tony got to find out who Bruce's "secret girlfriend" was. When Bruce and Reggie kissed, his jaw dropped, and he almost squealed with delight.

"You two, really? When, how, tell me everything!", he asked excitedly, as Tony really was the biggest gossip on the team.

"It was the day we got the portal watches to work, and Betty Ross showed up at the lab. She wanted to try and 'cure' Bruce.", Reggie said with a lot of venom in her voice.

"I asked Reggie to get Betty out of the lab, and that was a fight for the ages. Betty shoved past her and marched into my office. Reggie tried to stop her, but Betty just turned around and asked who she was.", Bruce supplied the next part of the story Steve and Natasha already knew.

"I told her 'I'm a close personal friend of Bruce's, and anything you need to tell him can be said in front of me.', and she just ignored me after shoving me to the ground. Then she started going on about a cure for Bruce. He proceeded to tell her about the team, and she still didn't understand what he meant. So, naturally, I played peacemaker and jumped between them, letting my temper fly while he tried to calm down. I told her that he was okay with the other guy, he actually liked saving people from alien invasions, he didn't want a cure, and he didn't want her. She reacted as if I'd slapped her across the face, then she tried to hit me, and then I punched her in the face. He convinced her to leave after that, she flounced away with her damaged pride, we went out to celebrate the watches being a such a success, and we've been together ever since.", Reggie said, making everyone in the room laugh, even Steve.

"I can't believe I missed that! I so want to get the lab security video of that! I'll look into it on Saturday!", Tony managed to say through his laughter.

"Bruce, you owe me $20. I told you there was a woman out there who wouldn't care if you had 'rage issues' or not.", Darcy said with a devious smirk on her face.

"I already had to give Nat $25, so here. Who else did I loose money to?", he asked, Tony put up his hand, and the laughter started again.

"All remaining cash transactions after this can wait until Monday. Now, let's get going. Tony can't be late to his own party.", Pepper said as she stood up and began ushering everyone towards the elevator.

At the party, everyone was, surprisingly, having a great time. Thor and Jane were talking with several people (including Dr. Erik Selvig) about the nine realms, Loki was surrounded by a group of women who were fawning all over him, Tony and Pepper were walking around and mingling with all types of business moguls, Clint and Natasha were dancing together, Bruce and Reggie were conversing with several scientists, and Steve and Caroline were sitting with Darcy and Phil on one of the couches while Emma and Roger played happily together on the floor in front of their parents. Everything could not have been more perfect. To bad that would change drastically for Phil rather quickly.

With two members of the team from the BUS...

Never in a million years did Jemma Simmons believe that she would be helping her best friend sneak into a Stark Industries party. Yet there she and Skye were, dressed in nice dresses and high heels, standing outside the Avengers' Tower in New York. Skye was wearing a black dress with a blue, ribbon-like belt around her waist, blue high heels, and a blue blazer. All of these were loaners from Jemma, who was wearing a simple green tea dress with a thick black bow around the waist and black pumps.

Upon entering the party, Skye had one thought, which she relayed to Jemma.

"Jemma, do you think this looks a bit like what Gatsby would have done for a Christmas party?", she asked.

"Possibly. That was a really sad book at the end. I didn't know you'd read it.", Jemma replied, and Skye nodded as the two girls went in search of their team's leader.

"School requirement, but I did end up enjoying it. But you can't ever tell Fitz about that. I don't want in on his book club.", Skye responded quickly, her eyes scanning the crowd of party guests trying to find Coulson.

They found him in the last place either of them expected: on the dance floor. Phil was dancing to the Fergie song that was playing with an attractive young woman a few years older than they themselves were, and both girls gaped when they saw the gold wedding bands the woman and Coulson were wearing. They waited until the song ended before watching their leader as he walked over to a young blonde couple who were holding two children, each about a year old. One of the children was a girl, blonde haired and blue eyed. The other was a boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes that matched the woman Coulson had been dancing with's perfectly. Stepping closer, the two heard the boy talk.

"Papa!", he cried out as Coulson took him from the blonde man, tickling the little boy's sides, making the child giggle.

"Yes?", Coulson asked the boy, who just giggled more before placing a kiss on Coulson's cheek before being passed to the young woman.

"Hey there, baby boy! I think it's time you and your cousin went to bed. Santa may not bring presents to you if you don't.", she warned, and the little boy's eyes filled with fear.

"But, Clint-", the woman cut the child off by looking over at a man with dirty-blonde hair who was dancing with a beautiful woman with red hair.

"What your brother said does not matter right now. I am your mother, so you listen to me. You can spend tomorrow night with your brother after Daddy leaves.", she responded with a laugh, and the child nodded.

"Does he have to go tomorrow night?", a woman with orange-ish red hair asked as she walked over with Tony Stark himself.

"Sorry, Pep, but that's what I told my team. If I'm not back, they'll all show up, and two of them already have. Skye, Jemma, please come here.", he said, not even turning to look at the two young women.

"Yes, Sir.", the two said at once, Skye's formal response perplexing him.

"Well?", he asked them.

"Well, Fury e-mailed this to you, and I, being the person I am, read through it when I saw my name on the subject bar. Please, read this, and then I demand to know if you knew about this before this showed up in your inbox.", Skye said as she handed over the file.

Coulson read it three times before handing the file to Darcy, and then he turned to Skye. She looked at him with a look of determination that he had seen on Roger's face when he took his first steps.

"Skye, I suspected it, but I had no _legal_ way to prove it. I've been trying to find out what exactly happened to your mother after you were taken to the orphanage. If I had've known, you would not have been through so many disappointments in the foster system. I find it completely ironic that I adopted my eldest son, while my daughter had to suffer with nuns.", he told her, and Skye looked at him curiously.

"How many siblings do I have?", she asked, her anger overpowered by her intrigue.

"Two. Roger, this little guy, is your younger brother; your older brother, Clint, is walking this way with his fiancée, Natasha, better known as the Black Widow. Clint also happens to be Agent Barton, A.K.A. Hawkeye of the Avengers.", he replied swiftly, mentally planning out how to explain Skye to Clint.

"My brother is an Avenger?", Skye asked out loud, the thought registering in her brain as she said it.

"And both of your brothers speak Russian. Clint only learned because of Natasha, and she's who taught Roger.", Darcy whispered, balancing her son on her hip.

"You must be my stepmother. I'm sorry, but I don't know your name.", Skye said apologetically.

"Yes, I'm Darcy, and don't be sorry. Outside of the residents of this tower, only Fury and Hill know about Phil and me being married and Roger being born. I know you may or may not believe me when I say this, but I am happy Phil found you. Right after you joined his team, he called me, and he was really nervous because you look just like your mother, but with Phil's bone structure. I told him we'd look into it at the office, and apparently we were effective enough to get Fury to send out that e-mail.", Darcy told her newfound stepdaughter, who actually smiled.

"Thank you, Darcy. I hope we can all be a family.", Skye replied, looking at Darcy's appearance, really, for the first time since her father and stepmother had been on the dance floor.

Darcy was about average height and curvy; she had dark, wavy hair; she had piercing blue eyes and rather large breasts, but she made her assets work for her. She reminded Skye of someone she had seen before, but the young hacker could not place the resemblance. Skye decided to stop thinking about the subject when her father returned with the remaining members of the Avengers and Loki, as Steve and Tony were already by them.

"Okay, so I have some news for all of you, and Clint, I only just found out about twenty minutes ago, so don't be upset with me for this, please.", Coulson said, directing most of his sentence towards his eldest son.

"What is it?", the archer asked, his eyes flickering to Skye.

"This is my daughter, Skye; Fury sent me this file, and it says that she is indeed mine, though I had my suspicions before this. Her full name is Skylar Julia Coulson, and her birthday is June 20th. Any other questions?", Phil asked, again, his statement was directed at Clint.

"Just one, really. Bobby, is that you?", Jemma asked, and Bruce went wide-eyed.

Never in a million years did Dr. [Robert] Bruce Banner believe his family would find him, but here he was, starring at his second cousin on (on his mother's side), Jemma Simmons. He had not seen Jemma since she had been a child, but he knew a lot about her thanks to Tony's expert hacking-into-S.H.I.E.L.D. abilities.

"Jem?", he asked, hoping she would not run from him.

But contrary to Bruce's thoughts, Jemma ran _at_ him full-speed and engulfed him in a hug that would have knocked the air out of the other guy.

"Don't be shocked, Bobby! You're family, and no matter what happens to you, my parents and I will always be there for you, and yes, I will keep calling you 'Bobby' because I always have, Robert Bruce!", she told the gamma-radiation expert, who just hugged her back with a smile upon his face.

"Whatever you say, Jemma Catherine.", he replied jokingly.

"Am I the only one missing something here?", Skye asked, and the other Avengers assured her she was not.

"My mother is his cousin, so he's my second-cousin. His first name is Robert, so I grew up calling him 'Bobby.'", Jemma explained, and everyone nodded, letting all of the news sink in.

"Well, on that note, the party's just about wrapped up, so you all can head up to bed now. We'll meet up in the morning to exchange gifts and such.", Tony said before turning to his godson, who was fighting sleep.

"Good night, Roger. Don't worry, Santa always brings presents to awesome godsons of genius-billionaire-philanthropists.", Tony said, and the child managed an almost-nod in reply.

"Wasn't there a 'playboy' in there before?", Steve asked in a whisper as he adjusted Emma's position on his hip.

"Yeah, but I plan on asking Pepper to marry me tomorrow morning, so that part is gone. Now, don't tell anyone about that. I want this to be a secret.", Tony replied, shocking Steve who agreed to remain silent on the subject, and all of the Avengers (and family) parted ways for the night.

Darcy Louise Lewis-Coulson never expected to wake up to Jarvis telling her that her mother and sister were in the lobby, waiting to be allowed into the Coulson Family Penthouse. But the screen clearly showed Flo Lewis and Diana Lewis-Baker standing in the lobby, and Flo seemed to be glaring at the elevator. Darcy sighed before waking Phil.

"My mom's here. She's brought Diana with her, so she really wants to meet you. My sister is the nosiest person I've ever met, including Tony.", she told him, and he sat up, now wide awake and well aware of what was going on.

"Let them in, but have Jarvis slow down the elevator. Then we need to have Jarvis send out a message to the others, warning them. I'll go get dressed, and then I'll tell Skye and Jemma.", Phil let out in a sigh.

"Merry Christmas, Phil.", Darcy called before do as she was told.

"Merry Christmas, Darcy.", Phil replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head before leaving the room.

Darcy got dressed before going to her son's room and checking on him. Roger was wide awake, and he giggled when he saw his mother.

"Hey there, bud. Grandma's here with your Aunt Diana. It really is a family Christmas. Why don't we get you dressed, get Daddy, Skye, and Jemma, and we can all go see if Santa brought presents for you and Emma?", Darcy asked him, and the boy nodded, holding up his arms for her to pick him up.

Darcy got Roger dressed in play clothes and was in the foyer in just enough time to catch her breath before the elevator doors sprang open to reveal her mother and sister. Florentina "Flo" Gabriella Lewis was tall, tanned, and curvy. Diana Jacqueline Lewis-Baker was pale, like her sister, but was less curvy than either her sister or mother. Both women had the same dark eyes that were so unlike Darcy's ice blue eyes that she had inherited from her father. Both woman wore white dresses, high heels, and matching looks of determination.

"Mother, Diana, what do I owe this Christmas pleasure?", Darcy asked, trying to be polite and kind, as much as it pained her to do so towards her mother.

"We heard you were back in New York, and we wanted to spend Christmas with you, as a family. Is there something wrong with that?", Flo asked.

"Considering it's the two of you, yes. However, if you must, come in. We only have a few minutes though, because the tree and presents are all on the commons floor. Phil should be out in a few minutes. His daughter and her best friend only got in last night, so he went to get them up while I got Roger.", Darcy replied, turning around and walking towards her living room and sitting down on the couch.

"You told me Phil had an older son, but I don't remember you saying anything about a daughter.", Flo said suspiciously.

"Well you know now. _Great_!", Darcy said sarcastically as the elevator doors opened to reveal Tony and Pepper.

"Awe, Darcy, it's Christmas! Don't seem so glum! This should be a happy day for all of us!", Tony said in a chipper sort of way.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning, Tony?", Darcy asked, and Flo gaped at her first born's apparent friendship with Tony Stark.

"I finally did it!", he exclaimed as he held up Pepper's left hand.

"Oh my Asgardians! Congratulations, both of you!", Darcy squealed, flying straight passed her mother and sister, throwing her arms around her friends.

It was at this point that Phil, Skye, and Jemma all entered the room, each of them trying to figure out why there had been squealing.

"What's going on?", Phil asked wearily.

Darcy hurried over to him, dragging Pepper with her. She held out Pepper's left hand, and the ring sparkled in the light.

"Is this what you were whispering to Steve about last night at the party?", Phil called to Tony, who nodded, a love-struck, goofy grin plastered on his face.

"So that's at least two weddings before next Christmas. Skye, remind me to talk to Director Fury about my vacation time.", Phil called over his shoulder to his daughter.

"Sure thing, Dad.", she replied with a laugh.

"Ah, so this must be the son-in-law I've heard about, but never met. Hi, I'm Darcy's mother, Florentina-", but Skye cut her off.

"Gabriella Lewis. I knew Darcy's features reminded me of someone I'd seen before. So she's my step-grandmother?", Skye asked her father, who nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am. I'm Phillip, or Phil, and this his is my daughter, Skylar, and her friend Jemma Simmons. Jemma is from England, but as she couldn't get home in time, she's spending Christmas with her cousin, who is a close personal friend of ours. Jemma just spent the night here because Bruce's guest bedroom was turned into a temporary laboratory after the accidental explosion Thor caused when he came through the portal from Asgard a few weeks ago.", Phil answered, shaking his mother-in-law's hand gingerly and gentlemanly.

"It's a pleasure to meet to you as well, and please, call me Flo.", she said with a smile.

"I'm Diana, your sister-in-law. I have to say, I never expected Darcy to marry a suit. She was always such the conspiracy theorist when we were kids. She said you're ex-CIA. Is that true?", Darcy's younger sister said with a laugh, and her sister rolled her eyes.

"Well, unlike you thought, I did, it is true, and I have a lot to show for how I've lived my life. How many princes do you know?", Darcy asked as the elevator opened to reveal Thor, Jane, and Loki.

"None, but neither do you.", Diana said while her sister laughed at her.

"Think again, Di. Two Asgardian princes are standing right behind you, along with the wife of one of them. Merry Christmas, guys!", Darcy called out to her friends.

"Merry Christmas, Darcy! Merry Christmas, Phil!", Thor boomed, laughing jovially at the look on Diana's face.

Darcy had talked to him about problems with siblings, and he knew how snobby the younger Lewis sister was.

"Why is everyone coming up here? We're supposed to meet by the tree!", Steve called out as he, Caroline, and Emma exited the elevator with Bruce and Reggie.

"We were, but that was before my mother and sister dropped by.", Darcy called to the Captain, who looked at the two women he was entirely unacquainted with suspiciously.

"Well, shall we go?", Tony gestured to the elevator.

"We shall! We can't let Clint and Natasha think we've all abandoned them. No one have any fear of the cables breaking, because this thing was engineered to hold the weight of Thor plus The Hulk.", Darcy said, and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Geeze, are you trying to say that you think the other guy needs to go on a diet or something?", he called out jokingly, showing just how much Reggie and Tony had rubbed off on him.

They all laughed as they entered the elevator, the doors closing almost as soon as Tony entered with Pepper. The ride was short, but silent. Everyone but Caroline had stepped out of the elevator when the blonde woman broke the silence.

"I'll be right back, Steve. I have to call my mom.", she said to the Super Soldier before pressing the shield-shaped button and disappearing behind the elevator's metallic doors.

Caroline exited the elevator and made her way to the master bedroom. Ever since she began having an odd reoccuring nightmare about her ex-husband trying to take Emma away from her, Caroline had been sharing a bed with Steve, sleeping peacefully in his arms. Over the course of just two weeks, she fell into the easy pattern of life with Captain America and a baby, and to be honest, she rather enjoyed the feeling she got from the whole ordeal.

Once in, what she had only recently (within the past few days) began to call, her bedroom, Caroline picked her cell phone up off of the nightstand and dialed her parents' home phone number. She paced as she waited for someone to answer.

_"_ **"Hello?"**, her mother answered.

"Hey, Mom, it's me.", she replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

**"Caroline Elizabeth! Where are you, young lady?"**, came her mother's stern question.

"Mom, I know I was supposed to be at your house two weeks ago, and now it's Christmas Day, and I'm still in New York, but I will not return to any place where _he_ can find Emma. I know what you and Daddy told me when I said he would never see her again, but I don't care anymore. Emma is my daughter, and she's in perfect health and amazing company where we are now; therefore, she does not need the man I was once married to.", Caroline stood firm in her statement, recalling what Steve had told her about her decision being right.

**"A child should not grow up without a father, Caroline."**, her mother chided.

A knock sounded on the open bedroom door, and Caroline looked up to see Steve standing in the doorway, his ears perked up like a rabbit's as he was listening with his Super Soldier Serum-heightened senses.

"She has a father.", he whispered to Caroline, who could have broken down in tears had she not been trying to verbally stand up to her mother.

"You're absolutely right, Mom, and she has a father; even if it was the last person I ever could have imagined, Emma has a father. Merry Christmas, Mom.", and she barely waited for her mother's own **"Merry Christmas, and who is he?"** before hanging up.

Steve sat down beside the blonde woman and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Caroline let out a sigh as she leaned in towards him. She blinked away her tears, a smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you, for saying that.", she said softly, and Steve shook his head.

"No, thank _you_ for coming into my life. After waking up 70 years after my last memory and finding out everyone I'd ever cared about was dead, I was dedicated to my work and only my work. You and Emma were thrown into the mix, and now I can't work, whether it be working out or looking into any new opps, for too long before my mind wanders to the two of you. Don't think that you're a distraction, though, because a long time to me is an hour straight. Argh! I'm sorry, but I'm just not very good at putting my feelings into words.", he said as they both dissolved into laughter.

"I think I can follow you, though.", she said merrily, and he took a breath before continuing.

"I didn't understand why my mind was wandering until just last night, until Emma made me realize why.", she looked at him curiously, and he began to explain.

_Flashback..._

_ Steve had carried Emma back to her room when the party ended. While Caroline had been changing the baby out of her party dress and into her pajamas, Steve had gotten a small stuffed animal off of the top shelf oh his closet. He returned to Emma's room with the toy in hand, and smiled as Caroline tucked the girl into bed._

"_Hey, Emma-bee, even though I know you're going to get a lot of presents tomorrow morning, I thought I'd give you this one tonight._"_, he said as he handed the small blue-eyed girl the honey-bee toy._

_ Emma accepted it with a smile, and the two adults left the room, turning the overhead light off and her night-light on as they went._

_ A few hours later, Steve woke to someone tugging on his arm. He sat up, looked around before looking down, and raised an eyebrow at Emma starring up at him with her bright blue orb-like eyes._

"_Shouldn't you be asleep, Emma-bee?_"_, he asked her in a whisper._

_ Emma simply looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes, and Steve's stone-shell around his heart broke, his golden-hearted nature kicking in. He scooped Emma up into his arms and got out of bed, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Looking around for one of Emma's story book, he found __Twas the Night Before Christmas__. Deciding it was better than nothing, he opened the book and began reading to her._

"_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below._

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer._

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!_

_"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._

_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

_A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

_His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!_"_, by the time he had finished the poem, Emma was almost asleep._

"_Goodnight, Emma-bee._"_, he whispered as he placed a kiss to the top of her head._

"_Night-night, Daddy._"_, Steve heard Emma say, and he almost dropped her and the book at the shock._

_ It was that moment when he realized that he had been a better father to this tiny child in two weeks than her own father had been for the first year of her life. It was that moment when Steve realized his unspoken Christmas wish had been granted; he had a complete family; brothers, sisters, beautiful child, and even more beautiful partner/co-parent/tentative girlfriend._

_End Flashback..._

"She said that?", Caroline asked, not that she really doubted it.

"Yes, she did. And that made me realize that I love Emma as if she were my own, and I don't understand how anyone couldn't. Also, I love you.", Steve answered, and Caroline's only response was to kiss Steve, who kissed back, neither one noticing Tony in the doorway, picking his jaw up off of the floor.

When Steve and Caroline rejoined the others, Emma wriggled out of Natasha's arms and hurried straight to Steve, who picked her up automatically. Emma remained in his arms until the presents were passed out. The whole while, Christmas music sung by Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, Fred Astaire, Dean Martin, and others of the time played from an old record player that Tony kept in the room for such occasions.

Jemma and Skye were shocked to see that they had any presents at all, and Caroline was surprised that she and Emma had so many presents of their own. Steve just smiled at her before watching Emma rip into her presents as best she could before he would help her.

From Natasha, she got a book, a copy of _The Nutcracker_. Natasha, who had given Roger a copy of _The Steadfast Tin Soldier_, had given a very short statement to a curious Steve as to why she had given the little girl the gift.

"It's one of my favorites, and I thought she'd enjoy it.", and no one thought to argue the point with her.

From Clint, Emma received a book as well, it was a rather large _Fairy Tale Treasury_. Clint simply said it was something no child should have to go without, as he had gotten the same thing for his little brother.

From Darcy, Phil, and Roger, she received a DVD copy of the original cartoon version of _Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Steve thought it was an appropriate gift, considering Tony and Phil had both managed to convince him to watch the movie and read the children's book as part of his acclamation to modern society. On the flip side, Steve, Caroline, and Emma had given Roger a copy of the book _The Polar Express_.

From Tony and Pepper, Roger received books for the LeapReader Junior he had been given for his birthday, and Emma was given a Captain America doll that looked as if it might have been as old as Steve really was.

"This was Howard's, wasn't it?", Steve asked Tony, who nodded with a smile.

"My dad had it before they started putting them on store shelves. I was going through some boxes of his and my mom's stuff when I found it. I figured this way, she has you even when you're gone on...jobs.", he paused a moment to figure out what to call S.H.I.E.L.D. missions in the presence of Darcy's mother and sister.

"Thanks, Tony. This actually means a lot.", Steve said as Emma inspected the Captain America doll.

The next gift from the family that each child got was from Thor, Jane, and Loki. Roger got a winged helmet that appeared to be a miniature of Thor's own, but in Loki's signature gold, green, and black color scheme. Emma was given was a necklace; and Jane assured Steve that the necklace was fine, and that she herself had worn it when they tested it.

"Loki enchanted it to make the wearer able to always see things for what they are. Thor made it indestructible, and I designed it.", Jane explained as she placed the necklace on Emma.

Bruce and Reggie's gift to Emma was a set of Winnie the Pooh plush toys. Caroline smiled as she noted they fit in perfectly with the honey-bee theme of Emma's room. Their gift to Roger was a miniature Captain America shield, which drew laughs out of everyone who knew of Phil's obsession.

The adults exchanged gifts quickly, and everyone dispersed to relax until dinner time. They were dysfunctional, but they were still a family.

Th Christmas after Emma turned seven was spent at headquarters, filing paperwork to ensure that Steve, Clint, and Natasha would not be charged with the assault on Gregory Lee, the man who Caroline had kept away from her daughter for six years...

Seven-year-old Emma Rogers was running around in the commons area of Avengers Tower with her "cousins" and younger brother. It was Christmas morning, and all nine of the Mini-Avengers had received a large hoard of gifts. The children were all dressed and ready to go to the airport to drop of Jemma's parents/Bruce's cousin and cousin-in-law, and to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ to drop off Phil, Skye, and Jemma, as all of them had been able to make it to the Tower for Christmas. The children were having a blast as they waited on their parents.

Emma and Alexandra "Alex" Barton were shooting at Edward "Ward" Stark and Roger with Nerf guns. Casey Foster (Thorson) was being chased by his twin sister Shelby Foster (Thordaughter). Loki's daughter, Lindsie, was on the couch with Maxine "Maxie" Banner, laughing at Ward as he toppled over the arm of the chair he was pressed against, landing in the chair upside-down. Of course, that was when J.A.R.V.I.S. broke up their party.

"Children, your parents request that you meet them in the lobby at this time.", the AI's voice came, only to be met with groans.

"We'll be on the way down in a moment, J.A.R.V.I.S. Just let us make sure we didn't breaking anything in the Nerf battle.", Roger said, rounding everyone up.

As soon as they finished putting things back into place, the nine raced to the elevator and Alex, with her faster-that-blinking reflexes, cheered as she pressed the button for the lobby before anyone else could. When the doors sprung open, they all gasped at the sight before them. Several masked men were on the ground, and one unmasked man was fighting Clint, Steve, and Natasha. The others (aside from Jemma's parents, Tony, Bruce, Reggie, and Pepper) were each by one of the unconscious goons, prepared to take anyone who regained consciousness down again.

The unmasked man turned to face the children, and Emma let out an almost inaudible gasp. Her grandmother had told her about this man; he was her biological father whom she had disowned at the age of one. Steve was also facing the children at this point, and he had a large gash on his cheek. Seeing that, Emma threw caution to the winds and ran at the Captain as fast as her legs could take her.

"Daddy!", she cried out, running straight passed her mother's ex-husband and into Steve's waiting arms.

"It's just a cut, Emma-bee. I'll be fine. You need to keep your brother safe. Don't worry about me.", he told the child.

She nodded, and was about to walk back to her brother, James, when Gregory spoke to her, trying to get her to come to him.

"Emma Grace Lee, come here.", he ordered, but she did not move.

"That's not my name!", she yelled, glad that her middle name was changed when Steve legally adopted her.

"Don't you talk back to me, young lady, and what other name could you possibly have? I'm your father, so I know this!", he called back.

"You are not my father! I stopped calling you that when I was a year old! My name is Emma Felicity Rogers, and my father is Captain Steven Grant Rogers!", the seven year old girl yelled with all of her might, shocking everyone around her.

Natasha, who was very protective over her goddaughter, took the opportunity to take Gregory's legs out from underneath him with a single swipe of her leg. As the obviously defeated man tried to get back up, he was knocked back down and bound by magic. Everyone turned to look at Loki, who simply smirked.

Many hours later, after the paperwork had been finished, after the visiting family members had gone, all nine Mini-Avengers had passed out on the floor, using their jackets as pillows, while the adults did more paperwork.

Steve set his folder and pen down on the desk he was at; he got up and walked over to where Emma and James were sleeping, Emma still protecting her five-year-old brother.

"Sweet dreams, Emma-bee, Jay.", he whispered to them, not expecting either one to respond.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy.", Emma whispered back, and then she was out.

The Christmas after Lindsie turned thirteen, she asked her father to tell her how he had met her (adoptive) mother.

"She came to one of the Stark Industries Christmas parties, the one right after you were born, actually. We talked, we danced, she met you, and we've been together ever since. She may be a mortal, but she has never been one to judge me without hearing what I have to say.", Loki answered, his gaze drifting over to where Delaney, his wife, was talking with Darcy, her cousin who had invited her to the party Loki had mentioned.

"That is so sweet, Father.", the half-Midgardian half-Asgardian girl said with a giggle.

"She also didn't judge you because of the circumstances surrounding your birth.", Loki added, and Lindsie shuddered slightly, not wanting to think about her beloved father, in the form of a woman, getting raped, getting impregnated, and giving birth; she loved him too dearly to think about him in any sort of pain.

"I know. It just gives me more cause to love her.", Lindsie said as her mother sat down on her other side.

"Who?", Delaney asked.

"You, of course! Merry Christmas, Mother.", she said with a giggle, and the teenaged girl willingly hugged her parents.

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this peak into three VERY different Christmases with the Avengers.


End file.
